EnvyxWrath
by Disintegrating Vortex
Summary: A set of EnvyxWrath shorts, staying on the fluffy themes. To be updated whenever I feel like it may stay dormant for long periods... Now brought to you by the letter P! XD
1. Chapter 1

ZOMG FINALS ARE OVER AT LAST!!! This means I can get back to writing, typing and posting... I've got some in the can, folks! -parties-

Now. Hopefully this'll be the start of an EnvyxWrath collection. I'm going to try to keep this nice and fluffy, away from the depressing/violent themes that I do SO love to write about... but for those who don't like it, I'll resist the temptation, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy boys! ToT

**-Present-**

Wrath watched, wide eyed, as a dark shape surged up over the window ledge and into his room. He sat up in surprise.

"Envy- what are you doing here?"

The androgynous sin shrugged the question off. He tossed a dark bundle of fabric into Wrath's lap.

"Happy birthday, kid."

"Um... my birthday was yesterday..." Wrath began, confused.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm late. But I got you something!" Envy interrupted, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh- right!" Wrath picked up the garment, spreading it out for a closer look. It was a pair of boxers, dark blue with a picture of Sasuke displayed prominently on one thigh. He gasped and squeezed them close in joy.

"Thank you so much, Envy! They're just what I've always wanted!" Wrath cried excitedly, pink spots appearing on his cheeks.

"I'm not sure about your size, but that was the last pair they had. You should try them on," Envy suggested drily.

"Oh- okay!" agreed Wrath, pushing the covers down and sliding off the bed. He slipped his legs in and pulled the boxers up over his tight under shorts.

"Uh- oh... they're, um, kinda too big..." Wrath blushed as the waistband threatened to slide down his narrow hips. Envy just grinned, showing sharp teeth in the dark as he made sure the door to the small room was locked.

"That's the point."

----

BACK STORY:

My friend, a "Naruto" fan, received a real pair of Sasuke boxers last Christmas. She got them the day before winter break, and so was showing them around during lunch. They were pretty big looking, apparently the store didn't have any other sizes. She pulled up her skirt (she had on bike shorts underneath) to try them on. They were MUCH too loose! xD Next to our hangout, the soccer boys were gaping. I guess they don't see girls putting on boxers everyday!

Well, I also got to try them on. We figured out that the chibi Sasuke plushie fit nicely into the waitband of the boxers, so we could go around with Sasuke in our pants! ;P

It's not that I'm a particular Sasuke fan or anything (coughslutahem), it's just that I thought it would really fit the theme. He seems like the kind of bishi Wrath would idolize, ne?

Anyway, I dedicate this to the reviewers of "Boy Lollipop" and all other EnvyWrath fans out there!

LONG LIVE ZE SLASH!!! 8D

----

My spell check want to change "Sasuke" to "Seasick". O.o


	2. Chapter 2

(So, before you get to read this, I'm gonna make you all listen to me babble. You don't like that, do you? You want me to hurry up an' get started already. So I will. Disclaimer: Same as last time, duh!)

More EnvyxWrath. By request. Also, I haven't written in a while.

**WARNINGS**: A little bit of Bwahaha!Torture Envy here... it's so hard to resist! I've tried to keep the... "wrestling" in good fun, but, heh heh, you can take it how you like it...

**PAIRINGS**: Envy slash Wrath, of course! ;D Also EnvyxTelly, in the beginning... (Aw, don't feel bad, sweetie, he thinks you're more interesting than the tube! -pets-)

-cough- Anyway, I just got 200 anime songs downloaded from my friend's CD, but these had really nothing to do with the writing of this story, I'm listening to the Transformers theme song, currently, but honestly they're not related at all!... -sweatdrop-

**Pose**

If Wrath hadn't walked past the large grandfather clock in the hall the whole thing might never have happened. But as he passed, the antique began chiming three-thirty... which reminded him of the show he'd wanted to watch. Which led him to the TV room. Which led to- well, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

-3:30, Dante's mansion-

Wrath pushed open the door of the den, eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness to make out a figure slumped on the low couch in front of the tube. Judging from the wails blaring forth from the illuminated box it was Envy, watching one of his god-awful soaps.

"Hey, Envy," Wrath called out.

"Hng?" came the disinterested reply from the lump, utterly focused on the flickering screen.

"It's my turn to watch TV," Wrath reminded.

"Nn."

He was being completely ignored. Wrath stepped closer, hoping in vain to catch Envy's attention.

"Envy, I wanna watch Yu-Gi-Oh now!" he shouted louder, unfortunately interrupting a rather quiet moment onscreen. Envy twisted around and glared in irritation.

"Bugger off, kid," he growled, then turned and settled down again. Wrath stood for a moment, then crossed purposefully over to the sofa and sat next to Envy. If the... _palm tree_ was going to be like that, well, he'd just have to try harder. He waited through the horrible program as long as he could, until the commercial break. Then he gave Envy's arm an experimental prod.

"Envy, change the channel. We're going to watch my Yu-Gi-Oh! now," he commanded. No verbal response from the zoned-out homunculus, and no changing of the channel, either. Wrath gritted his teeth. (Haven't you ever wondered how they got so sharp?)

"Envyyyyy..." It was the tone of someone about to go over the edge. He gave a light punch to Envy's shoulder in warning. No reaction came. Then he snapped.

"ENVY I WANNA WATCH MY DAMN SHOW!!!" screamed Wrath at last, clawing at the other sin in an attempt to reach the remote. For someone who appeared hypnotised by the Levitra ad moments before, Envy could sure move quickly. In a flash he had pinned the smaller boy down, twisting Wrath's arms behind his back roughly.

"Hm... I've always wanted to try that move on someone," Envy mused casually.

"Rrgh... let me go, you bastard!" spat Wrath from his helpless position. His shoulders were on fire, and Envy's knee pressing on his back prevented any escape.

"Does it hurt?" inquired Envy solicitously, noticing his discomfort. Wrath turned his head aside.

"I don't know," he muttered stoicly, trying to outlast Envy in this little game of his. Above him, Envy frowned. He yanked Wrath's arms unmercilessly upward, bending them against all laws of nature. Wrath nearly screamed. His arms were going to rip off any second, he knew. And Envy asked him again, in the same friendly tone,

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, yes, God, yes," Wrath sobbed at last, willing to say anything as long as this torture stopped. But still Envy held him, now mesmerised my some commercial with a singing cat. Wrath squirmed uselessly, still trying to get the painful weight off his back. After a minute or two he stilled, exhausted, broken.

"Envy..." he begged one last time, knowing the futility of pleading with that sadistic monster. But surprisingly Envy uncurled his hands from their death-grip and released his arms. Wrath pulled them back, well away from Envy's grasp. muscles aching in protest of their recent maltreatment. He waited for Envy to get off him and let him go, too, but this never happened. _He must be absorbed by his show again_, Wrath guessed. He figured he'd better alert him, or be stuck in this position for god-knows how much longer. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Ah... Envy...?" the young sin began.

"Yes? What is it now?" answered Envy, voice no longer slurred and sullen but sharp and clear.

_Crap! He's actually paying attention to me now!_ Alarm bells were sounding in Wrath's head, though he couldn't imagine why...

"... You're kind of still on top of me," he finished lamely.

"Ah. How very observant of you," Envy whispered in his ear. His ear? _No! He can't be as close as all that!_ Wrath thought wildly, heart beat speeding up. He knew that he should just throw Envy off now and run like hell... but somehow his body wasn't responding. He felt Envy's leg shift from on top of his back to the other side of his body and tried to speak, but quite suddenly hands were stroking gentle but crafty patterns up his back and he could no longer think. Envy pressed his body closer...

...the television got no more attention from either of them for quite some time after that.

-------

END!

So. Like I said, sorry about the torture part... that evolved from a darker idea about Envy "practicing" on Wrath... -shifty eyes-

But I hope you like. Somehow I've managed to cram humour, pain and smex into one piece... -stuffs lid on-

OMFG YAY! There's a hot sketch of them on the couch in my notes... damn you scannerless compy! Actually, that seems to be a lot of what I draw nowadays. Envy and Wrath in... compromising positions. That's also pretty much all I think about, too. Well, that and Elricest.

Umm... anyway, I'll be seeing you, yes? ;3

Much love from Panic-chan!

(2/27/07- As she uploads/ edits this) I want you to all close your eyes and imagine... the Dragostea Din Tei music video playing really loud while Envy and Wrath are having their fun...

O.o Yeah. I think I'll need to stop listening to that song now. Before the association becomes... permanent.

Last Note, I Promise: Fic originally tried to be written around the line "I'm sick and tied of all this sex on the telly! I mean, I keep falling off!" Ah well. The inspiration will come one day.


End file.
